mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Poseidon
Poseidon (Greek: Ποσειδῶν) is the god of the sea.(Hamilton 1998, p. 27) He is Zeus's and Hades' brother.(Hamilton 1998, p. 27) With his trident, he can shake and shatter whatever he wants.(Hamilton 1998, p. 28) He is also called "Earth-shaker" and is the source of earthquakes.(Hamilton 1998, p. 28)His queen's name is Amphitrite, and they had three daughters together. Like Zeus, he has many affairs, but unlike Hera, Amphitrite is not jealous. He lives in a palace made out of coral at the bottom of the sea. Poseidon's Roman counterpart is Neptune. In Mythology The Reward of a Horse Poseidon saw a city begging made with a great hill in the middle. He thought that it would be the perfect place for a temple, and that the city should be named after him. But Athena also saw it and had the same idea. They both went to Zeus to decide who should get it, but also he favored Athena, but he didn't want to anger Poseidon so he decided to let the king of the new city decide. The king was a good man and was wise and when Poseidon and Athena came to him proposed a competition where whoever can give the city the best gift would win. "That will be easy!" said Poseidon and summoned his chariot. He road off in to the sea as fast as he could ,and he then moulded out of the foam a horse and brought it to the beach. He gave it to the king and said "This is a horse it will pull your carts, help you into battle, and make farming easier." The king was thrilled, and then it was Athena's turn. she struck the ground with the butt of her spear and it changed in to a tree she then planted it in the ground and said "This is the olive tree. It can be used to make food better, and it will help light your houses and can be sold for money, so any king would wish for this in his kingdom." The king instantly chose Athena. Poseidon was enraged! He threw his trident in to the side of the mountain, and a leak of water started to come out. It turned to a fountain. Then it was like a tidal wave. The gods appeared and got the kings and the people to the top of the mountain. Zeus turned to Poseidon and said "Because of what you have done you must help rebuild the walls of the city instead of spending your days in the cool sea. You must work in the boiling sun for the next 7 years." But instead of rebuilding Athens, he made the walls of Troy.(Hamilton 1998, p. 27-28) Akheilos During Athena's confrontation with the shark-headed monster Akheilos, Poseidon assisted Athena. He stripped Akheilos of his sea-related powers, an opportunity which Athena used to kill Akheilos. Family Poseidon had many children and descendants. Here is a small number of them. Immortal Offspring With Amphitrite *Triton (m. Libya) **Pallas **Triteia (m. Ares ) ***Melanippos **Calliste *Benthesicyme *Cymopoleia (m. Briareos) **Oiolyka *Rhode (m. Helios ) **Electyrone **Lampetia **Circe **Aeetes ***Medea (m. Jason) ***Abysurtus *Proteas (m. Psamathe) **Eidothea **Cabeiro (m. Hephaestus) ***Cadmilus With Demeter *Despoine *Areion With Medusa *Pegasus *Chrysaor (m. Callihroe) **Geryon Notable Mortal Offspring With Aethra *Theseus With Tyro *Neleus (m. Chloris) **Nestor **Alastor *Pelias *Aeson **Jason (m. Medea) With Euryale *Orion In Popular Culture Films *Poseidon appears in the 2011 film Immortals.He is played by Kellan Lutz *Poseidon appears in the 2010 film Clash of the Titans. He is portrayed by Danny Huston. *Again portrayed by Danny Huston, Poseidon returns in Wrath of the Titans. He dies due to the wounds suffered during his battle against Ares and the Makhai. *Poseidon appears in the 2010 film Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif. He is played by Kevin McKidd. Video games *Poseidon appears in Kid Icarus: Uprising. In the game he helps Pit and Palutena by opening up to the sea so they can access the Seafloor Palace. Books * Poseidon appears in the popular book series Percy Jackson & the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus. In the books he is the father of Percy Jackson. Gallery Poseidon and his chariot.jpg 450px-Poseidon_enthroned_De_Ridder_418_CdM_Paris_n2.jpg 625px-Poseidon_Penteskouphia_Louvre_CA452.jpg 449px-Poseidon.statue.arp.500pix.jpg 400px-Neptun_v_prešovskej_fontane.jpg 450px-Cascada_del_parque_de_la_ciudadela-_barcelona.jpg 450px-Frederiksborg_Slot_127.JPG 450px-Statue_of_Poseidon_NAMA_235_(DerHexer),_part_2.JPG In film COTT2-03362r.jpg|Poseidon and Perseus in Wrath of the Titans Poseidondying.jpg|Poseidon dying Poseidon and Ares in the Underworld.jpg|Ares and Poseidon Poseidon8.jpg cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc.jpg|Poseidon in Immortals Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon from the Disney animated film, Hercules poseidon-pjo-movie.jpg|Poseidon in Percy Jackson In video games 1000px-Poseidon-Uprising.png|Poseidon as he appears in Kid Icarus: Uprising 5cd3co.jpg|Poseidon in God Of War Poseidon.png|Poseidon from Age of Mythology In Literature poseidon-pjo-book.png|Official Poseidon artwork for the Percy Jackson & the Olympian books See Also * Twelve Olympians * Neptune External Links Citations References * Hamilton, Edith (1998), Mythology, Back Bay Books, New York, ISBN 0-316-34151-7 Category:Offspring of Poseidon Category:Greek gods Category:Gods of the Sea Category:Twelve Olympians Category:Gods of Water Category:Patron gods of cities